


Every Little Piece of You Is Right

by patrickrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, lovely tender sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose/pseuds/patrickrose
Summary: “It's just, you maythinkyou're ready—or you may very wellbeready—or maybe you're ready forsomeof it but notallof it, and maybe in the middle you might suddenlynotbe ready, but you may think that because you told me youwereready that you're not allowed to beun-ready, so then you may do something you'renotso ready for, and then you mayneverbe ready foranythingever again.”All of David's words had tumbled out very quickly and with very little confidence behind them. Nevertheless, he pulled his lips back into a sort of grimace and half-squinted at Patrick, as if he not only expected that his statement had been understood, but that it had been logical and coherent enough to warrant a response.“Is that really what you meant to say?” Patrick replied after a moment of unsuccessfully trying to process David's words. “Or did you miss a couple of nouns?”------------------------It's the first night at Stevie's. David and Patrick talk about their anxieties, expectations, and boundaries.





	Every Little Piece of You Is Right

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get out my feelings on how I like to think the first night at Stevie's went. I thought it would be a quick thing between other projects, but then it kept going and went through a bunch of different drafts. I wanted to focus on their communication and how they take care of each other. And sex is never perfect, it can be awkward and funny. The physical side is new to Patrick, and the emotional side is new to David. I love them both so much and I really enjoyed writing them.
> 
> Content warning for very brief implication of past nonconsensual/non-negotiated sex stuff (it's one vague sentence but I do want to mention it).
> 
> Title is adapted from the song "Puzzle of My Heart" by Westlife, I just found it searching for puzzle-related love songs. It's not a good song, I just stole the line because it fit what I wanted.

“You need to calm down.” David panted the words out quickly, taking the short window of time he was afforded as Patrick pulled his lips away momentarily to take a breath. But before the dot was even on the end of the sentence, his tongue was back in David's mouth, the words gone ignored and unheeded.

“Hey,” David said more firmly now, pulling his mouth away and putting his hand up to Patrick's chest. David was lying half on his side on Stevie's bed, with Patrick propped up on one elbow beside him. They had both discarded their sweaters but were still wearing their t-shirts, David's black and designer brand, Patrick's white and from a multipack of three. Patrick had worked his hand underneath the soft organic cotton and up the taut muscles of David's back, and was now coming around over his ribs, headed towards his chest.

“I _am_ calm, David. I'm perfectly calm.” Patrick pressed back in to join their mouths again, leaning over David more forcefully now so that his back was almost to the mattress. “I mean, admittedly, some parts of me are less calm than others.” He punctuated his point by bringing his knee up so that the hardness growing behind his fly came into contact with David's thigh.

“Mmph,” David moaned petulantly as he once again pulled his face away, the sound half wanting and half annoyed. “Yes, but you need to slow down so that _some_ parts of you can let the blood flow back to _other_ parts of you, so that we can consider this a little more before we go past the point of no return.”

“I don't want to return, David,” Patrick breathed, his tone serious now, his voice reverberating deeper with want as he moved his mouth up David's jaw towards his ear. “I’m ready.”

David got lost in the sensation for a second, eyes closed, lips parted, breaths coming fast. Finally, he replied, “_You_ may be ready, but—” He inhaled sharply as Patrick's fingers at last found his nipple underneath his t-shirt. “—I’m not.”

This was finally enough to get Patrick's attention. Stilling his hand, he pulled his face away and opened his eyes to give David a dazed but curious look. “What do you mean?”

David's lids fluttered open; even though he'd been the one to put on the brakes, it still took him a moment to bring the world back into focus and remember why he'd stopped them.

“It's just, you may _think_ you're ready—or you may very well _be_ ready—or maybe you're ready for _some_ of it but not _all_ of it, and maybe in the middle you might suddenly _not_ be ready, but you may think that because you told me you _were_ ready that you're not allowed to be _un-_ready, so then you may do something you're _not_ so ready for, and then you may _never_ be ready for _anything_ ever again.”

All of David's words had tumbled out very quickly and with very little confidence behind them. Nevertheless, he pulled his lips back into a sort of grimace and half-squinted at Patrick, as if he not only expected that his statement had been understood, but that it had been logical and coherent enough to warrant a response.

“Is that really what you meant to say?” Patrick replied after a moment of unsuccessfully trying to process David's words. “Or did you miss a couple of nouns?”

David scooted up so that now he too was propped on his elbow, still facing Patrick. “It's just, you know, this being your first time—”

“—with a guy—”

“—yes, with a guy, we get it, Casanova-with-a-storied-yet-mysterious-past. But this being your first time, not only with a guy but with _me—_and _my_ first time with _you_—I just think it's important that we talk about everything before we do it, so that there are no bad surprises and nobody gets hurt. Boundary-setting, and things like that. Outlining expectations. Potentially lowering some, if need be.”

“You don't think that kills the mood a little?”

“Not as much as someone getting kneed in the face. Or… choking. Or, say, sticking something somewhere it isn't expected.”

Patrick's already-flushed face flushed a little pinker hearing that.

Patrick sat up on the bed and pulled his legs in to sit cross-legged. He brought one hand to the back of his head and scratched his short nails through his hair.

“You're right, David. You're right, if we do this—_when_ we do this, because we're already doing it, and I would _very_ much like to continue doing it—we should do it right. I meant it when I said I want to be honest with you about my feelings. I just… I guess I tend to go into autopilot when it comes to the physical part of it. I don't really think about it. I've kind of spent most of my life trying not to.”

David was now sitting up too, his chin resting on Patrick's shoulder. He'd intertwined the fingers of his left hand with Patrick's right, and their clasped hands were now resting atop Patrick's thigh.

“Mm-hmm. Well, we can talk as much or as little about that as you'd like. I'm not trying to push you into talking about anything you're not ready to yet. This is all kind of… new to me, too. The talking part. That also hasn't happened much in my past. Things tended to just sort of happen, or _other_ people decided what was going to happen, and I didn't find out what it was until it was already happening. So that's another reason why I'd like us to spice things up with some hot, sexy communication. It's… not something I'm historically good at, and I… I'd like to be good this time.”

Patrick brought his hand up to the nape of David's neck and pulled him in for a kiss—not heated this time, but soft and sincere. Tender. David had never been treated so tenderly in his life, and Patrick had never met someone who he wanted to treat so tenderly. Their lips didn't want to leave each other. Eventually they had to, for practicality's sake.

As they broke the kiss, David threw his arm across Patrick's chest and playfully pulled him back down flat onto the bed. David rolled towards Patrick, who instinctively lifted his arm to tuck David's head against his chest, as if they'd been doing this dance for years, as if they were made to fit together like this. David traced little circles on the fabric over Patrick's stomach with his fingers as he continued to speak.

“Sorry. Didn't mean to kill the mood with such a disgusting display of sincerity.”

“No, it's good. It's really good to talk about this. Besides, you didn't kill it completely.” Patrick shifted his hips a bit, for no other purpose than to bring them back to David's attention.

Coolly, trying and almost succeeding to feign absentmindedness, David brought his hand down to rest just at the top of Patrick's jeans, fiddling with the tab of his fly. Patrick ran his fingers lightly up and down David's forearm, playing with the hair there. He smiled softly when he saw goosebumps rise on David's skin in response to his touch.

“Soo,” Patrick began again after a few moments of silence that would've been awkward if they weren't so inexplicably comfortable. “Are we gonna talk, or…?”

“Uh, I know it was my idea, but I… suddenly can't think of where to begin.”

“David, are you saying you're at a loss for words? _You? _I would never believe it was possible if I wasn't here to witness it.”

Suddenly and without warning, David casually reached down and popped the button on Patrick's fly. Patrick inhaled sharply. David didn't acknowledge the reaction at all and didn't do anything further with his hand; he just wanted to remind Patrick that he had the power to tease, too.

“Well, I'm assuming you've thought about this before. Or… I don't know, have you?” David's question was tentative and gentle, wanting to know all that Patrick was ready to tell, but no less and certainly no more.

“Um, yes. Yeah. Off and on. For a long time. A… really long time. More so recently, though. Or, more freely, I guess.”

“Is there anything you've been thinking about in particular? Like, anything you want to try? More importantly, anything you for sure _don't_ want to try?”

“There are… definitely things I want to try. And things I don't think I want to try, but I'm not sure yet. And there are things I _know_ I want to try, but not tonight. Next time, or the time after that.… Uh, not to be presumptuous.”

“Mm, it's okay. You can presume.”

Patrick placed a kiss to the top of David's head, then left his chin resting there amongst the dark curls, surreptitiously trying to inhale the scent.

“Like I said, it's all very new, so I don't exactly know what to expect. I don't know if… I'm worried I won't be any good at it.”

Patrick hadn't meant to say that, but unfortunately the words had slipped out anyway. For one mortifying second, he expected David to laugh at him. Instead he put his hand up to Patrick's chest and rubbed the spot over his heart. He gave a reassuring sort of purr and snuggled himself in closer.

“No, nope, don't worry about that. Seriously, make that the _last_ thing you worry about. I don't care, as long as you're here and as long as it's you. That's all I want and all I care about. You already took care of the important part by showing up. Thank you for that, by the way.”

Patrick felt like he was about to burst, but not in the same way he had a few minutes ago when he and David were making out.

“I mean, I _did_ drive you here, so I didn't really have a choice.”

Suddenly two of the fingers David had on Patrick's chest snapped together, trapping a nipple between them through the thin fabric. Patrick let out a very involuntary and _very_ embarrassing whine. David hadn't expected that particular reaction to his tease, which caused his _own_ unplanned response in the form of a sharp inhale and a roll of his hips. Patrick took his hand and put it over David's, pressing it tightly to his chest, which was now heaving with fast breaths.

“David?”

“Mm?”

“Are we done talking yet?”

“We haven’t even—”

“Then talk. Now.”

“Mmhmm, yeah, good idea. Um, first can we—shirts?”

“Yes, let's please shirts.”

Before David could even sit up, Patrick had wriggled his way out from under him, whipped his own white t-shirt off over his head, wrinkled it up into a ball, and tossed it across the room onto the floor. Now his hands were on David's waist, fingers prodding under the black cotton hem.

“Wait, let me—”

“You can, just don’t—”

“I know, David, I won’t.”

Having negotiated his more respectful removal of David's t-shirt, Patrick now found himself kneeling on the bed, awkwardly cradling the garment in both hands as he glanced around the room.

“Should we… hang this, or—”

“No, it's fine, you can toss it, but gently, and don't _wad_ it—”

“’Kay, can we focus, please?”

Patrick lightly flung the shirt towards the foot of the bed, then turned back and cupped David's face in his hands. He pulled David up onto his knees and into a kiss, wet and desperate, their breaths hitching as bare chest met bare chest. Boldly exploring David's mouth with his tongue, Patrick wrapped his arms around David's waist, then continued moving his hands up the muscles of his back, relishing the feeling of smooth, warm skin beneath his fingertips.

Breaking the kiss, Patrick pressed his forehead to David's and looked down between them. He knew David had chest hair; he had reveled in running his fingers through it on the few precious occasions when he'd actually gotten his hand up David's shirt. But the sight of the glossy black thatch across David's pecs, and the feel against his own sparsely-coated stomach of the soft, thin trail leading from David's sternum all the way down into his pants, were so much more incredible than Patrick had ever dreamed of on the many occasions, both recently and before they started dating, that he had pictured David naked. Even though they were both still wearing their jeans, he could see how hard they both were too, and he slid both hands down to grip David's ass over his pants and yank his body closer. They both let out a moan as one clothed cock rubbed against the other.

“You're beautiful, David,” Patrick exhaled, gazing deep into his eyes. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

“You're so sexy,” David panted, out of breath. “Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?” He didn't wait for an answer before he moved to Patrick's throat. He immediately sought out the pink mark he'd gotten a head start on at the store, taking the skin into his mouth with his teeth and sucking hard.

“You make me feel sexy, David,” Patrick breathed, eyelids fluttering shut as he lost himself in the sensation. “God, you make me feel so many things I've never felt before.”

The sensation of stubble against stubble was still an unfamiliar feeling; Patrick had immediately loved the friction of it, the _newness_ of it, the reminder that it was most definitely David there kissing him and making him feel good, even if he couldn't see him, even if his eyes were squeezed shut, all of his focus redirected to his other senses.

Releasing the hickey, David kissed his way softly up to Patrick’s Adam’s apple, then dragged his tongue across to the curve of his jaw, stopping briefly to nibble there before making his way up to his ear. He took the lobe gently between his teeth, which caused Patrick to moan softly, the skin all over his body erupting in goosebumps.

“Tell me what you want, Patrick,” David whispered hotly in his ear.

Patrick was so lost in pleasure that it took him a few seconds to process the words. “You, David. I want you.”

“Right, but… I was hoping you could be a little more specific.” David was still trying to whisper as sexily as he could.

“Oh. Um… I don’t… What are my options?”

“Mm.” David brought a hand up to Patrick’s chin and swiped his thumb over his lips before kissing a soft trail across his cheek towards the corner of his mouth. “Guess I should’ve printed you off a menu.”

David was about to take his hand away, but Patrick impulsively grabbed his wrist and stopped him, sticking out his tongue and experimentally licking David’s thumb. Immediately David gasped audibly and shuddered all over, and internally Patrick cheered at discovering yet another new David Rose fact. Each little quirk he learned felt like unlocking a treasure chest containing a single puzzle piece; he seemed to be finding so many new ones each day and building up the picture rapidly, but there were still so many gaps to fill in. Memorizing David’s complex coffee order had felt beautiful and intimate, but it couldn’t even compare to finding all the little things that turned him on.

Following the cue, Patrick drew his lips down over David’s thumb, sucking it into his mouth and caressing the pad with his tongue. David responded with a muttered _“fuck”_ under his breath as his eyes closed and his head rolled forward.

“Feels good… Can I… I want to do that to you.”

Patrick took his other hand and put it up to David’s mouth, trying to push his thumb between his lips, but David sputtered and knocked his hand away.

“No, not… I don’t mean your thumb.”

It took David a few seconds to realize that Patrick had stopped sucking. He opened his eyes to see Patrick meeting his gaze, looking a little dumbfounded. He withdrew his thumb from Patrick’s mouth and shifted his hand to cup his jaw.

“I’m sorry, is that—do you not want that?” David asked tentatively, concerned that he’d said the wrong thing and ruined the beautiful moment he felt they’d been building up to.

“I, um… If that’s what you want to do.”

“Well, no, it doesn’t really work like that. For this to be totally consensual, we have to _both_ want it. So if that’s not something you’re ready for, then—”

“I’m ready. I do want that. I’m actually _very_ ready for… for that. Yeah.”

“Oh. Okay. Are you sure? Because if you’re not sure—”

“No, David, I’m sure. Very, very sure. Like, can’t-stop-thinking-about-it sure.”

“Really?”

“Well, no, that’s sort of a lie. Half the time I’m thinking about you doing it to me. The other half I’m thinking about me doing it to you.”

“Mmph,” David groaned, involuntarily thrusting his hips forward to grind harder against Patrick. “_Love_ that bit of information. Why didn’t you just say that’s what you wanted?”

“Because, I don’t know, I didn’t… I don’t know how it is for the person doing it. Like if it’s bad or uncomfortable.”

David smiled and brought both hands up behind Patrick’s head, scratching his nails through the short hairs at the nape of his neck, causing Patrick to shiver slightly.

“Well, that’s very thoughtful of you. It does help to know your own abilities and limits. Other than that, it really all depends on the person receiving and how much you like them, and how much you trust them. I like you. I trust you. So in my—well, not _professional_ opinion, but _experienced_ opinion, I don’t expect to have any issues.”

Patrick’s eyes softened. “I like and trust you too, David.”

They kissed again, another of those tender, sincere ones. They broke away and continued to gaze silently into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“Just to be clear, we’re both talking about me giving you a blow job, right?”

“Yes, David, that’s what we’re talking about.”

“Okay, just double checking, because if not, that could’ve been _very_ awkward.”

Patrick started to laugh, but was stopped by his own breath hitching as David reached behind him and slid both hands down into his jeans, gripping his ass under the denim but still over the cotton of his boxer briefs. Then he slid his hands back up to the small of Patrick’s back and used his fingertips to trace over the skin just below his waistband, bringing both hands around to the front to meet together at the top of Patrick’s zipper.

David looked into Patrick’s eyes. “Can I unzip you?”

“Yes.”

Without breaking their gaze, David slowly undid Patrick’s fly.

“Is it okay if I touch you over your shorts?”

Patrick let out a moan. “Fuck, do you even have to ask?”

“Yes, I do. I need to know you want it.”

“_Yes,_ David, I want it, I do want it.”

“Good. Then you can have it.”

Shifting his body back slightly, David slid his hand down the front of Patrick’s jeans to grip his erection over the cotton of his boxer briefs. The fabric was already damp with pre-come. Patrick let out a whimper from deep in his throat, sounding almost like he was about to cry. He realized he had closed his eyes; he opened them to see David’s were also shut, and he was biting his lip as if deep in concentration or lost in thought. He looked incredibly sexy like this, and Patrick thought he could come right there just from feeling David’s hand on his cock and seeing that look on his face. Instead he reached for the back of David’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, firm but not hard, as if to reassure him that his yes was still a yes, that he still wanted this, that he was still here.

“Is this okay?” David asked as he broke away. “Does this feel good?”

“Yes, feels so good,” Patrick panted, “but I…”

“You what? Tell me what you want, Patrick.”

“I want—wanna touch you, too.”

“Not yet. I don’t want us getting distracted. You’ll have to wait.”

“How long?”

“How long do you think it’ll take you to come once you’re in my mouth?”

Patrick grunted at the image conjured by the words, grinding himself against David’s still hand. “Not long.”

“Then we’ll put it next on the agenda. Now, can you lie down for me?”

Awkwardly they moved together, crawling on their knees across the bed until Patrick was in position to lie back against the pillows. David leaned over him and guided him to sit back, keeping his hand cupped over his cock the whole way down. Finally Patrick’s back was flat against the bed, and David leaned down and kissed him deeply as he gave in to the temptation to begin moving his hand, slowly rubbing Patrick’s cock through the fabric. Immediately Patrick whimpered and began to buck his hips up to meet David’s friction.

“David, please,” Patrick whined, “please, I’m gonna—”

“Shh, let me take care of you. Lift up so I can take your pants off.”

David removed his hand and moved down to pull Patrick’s jeans off, dropping them off the side of the bed. He also unbuttoned his own pants and kicked them off, ungracefully yet quickly, before crawling back up to trap Patrick’s mouth in another passionate kiss.

“Your pants,” Patrick exhaled somewhat sadly when they came up for air. “I wanted to do that.”

“Well, I can put them back on if you want, but I was kind of hoping we could finish this first.” David had slotted a knee between Patrick’s legs to give him something to rub against, but was careful to keep his own hips lifted up and away from making contact. Now he moved his mouth to Patrick’s throat, down to his neck, his collarbone, his chest. When he got to his nipple, Patrick moaned loudly and practically bucked off the bed.

“Nipples are a real thing for you, aren’t they?”

“Apparently, yes,” Patrick chuckled, because if he didn’t laugh he might cry. Being with David was allowing him to unlock puzzle pieces of himself, too—so many new things he never knew he liked, or hadn’t liked before when women had done them. He’d always had these pieces, but it wasn’t until David that he began to figure out what to do with them, wasn’t until David that they began to fit together and form a whole picture.

David spent time licking and sucking at Patrick’s nipple while thumbing over the other one. Patrick was grinding himself hard against David’s thigh and whimpering softly, one hand resting in David’s hair, the other gripping the bedsheets at his side. Finally David released his nipple and slid his mouth down Patrick’s body, kissing and licking at his ribs, his stomach, his hip. It was only when David finally had to shift his leg out of place that Patrick opened his eyes and noticed that David had moved himself down the bed. He was now settled between Patrick’s legs, kissing gently at his thigh. His hair was mussed and his eyes were closed; his long, dark lashes lay softly against his cheek and he looked so perfect and beautiful that Patrick had to stifle a sob.

David’s eyes opened a little and he noticed Patrick staring at him. He smiled before placing another tender kiss to the delicate skin of Patrick’s inner thigh. Then he simply said, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Patrick returned the fond smile as he gazed down at him under heavy lids.

“How’s the weather up there?”

“Cheesy.”

“Ew, what?”

“That line was cheesy, David.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He nuzzled Patrick’s thigh with his nose, then lifted his chin just slightly so that he was breathing over the outline of his clothed erection, eliciting a gasp. “If you’re unsatisfied, I can leave.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“So what _do_ you want me to do?”

“Pretty sure you know the answer to that.”

“Mm.” David kissed and nibbled around the crease where Patrick’s hip met his thigh, using his teeth to tug gently at the fabric of his boxer briefs. “I wanna hear you say it. We’re communicating, remember? Tell me what you want, Patrick.” He traced his hand up Patrick’s other thigh, tucking his fingertips into the waistband of his shorts and keeping them there.

The pace of Patrick’s breathing had quickened again. “Your mouth, David, wanna feel your mouth on me. I want… want you to suck my cock…”

Upon hearing those words, David grunted and ground his own hips down into the mattress while at the same time using both hands to yank Patrick’s boxer briefs down, finally allowing his erection to pop free and slap against his stomach. Patrick’s hips bucked up instinctively, allowing David to pull his shorts all the way down his legs and off in one fast, expert motion. He practically dove back down to Patrick’s cock, lapping hungrily at the base before flattening his tongue and licking broadly up the length of the underside until just under the ridge of the head. Grabbing the shaft with his hand, he teased the slit with his tongue before drawing the head into his mouth, sucking gently. He bobbed up and down a few times before taking the entire length deep into his throat. He swallowed once around him and Patrick was coming with a shout, hips bucked completely off the bed and balanced in midair, fists clenched and knuckles white around the bedsheets, yanking the corners free from the mattress.

To Patrick, it all seemed to happen in the blink of an eye, and felt as if he’d been struck by lightning.

_“Holy fuck!” _His hips were finally back on the bed again, though his whole body was still twitching with aftershocks, David graciously keeping his mouth around his softening cock and working him through. Patrick’s heart felt like it might explode out of his chest; his breathing was shallow and ragged. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to clear the stars from his vision.

A few seconds later David removed his mouth gently, giving Patrick’s sensitive cock a kiss as he moved away. He wiped a hand across his lips as he sat up. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t really know,” Patrick exhaled, laughing. He brought one hand up to his head and let the other rest over his still-heaving chest, trying to will his heart to slow down. His eyes were wide and he wasn’t even looking at David, just lying back and staring at the ceiling, still trying to clear the fuzzy edges from his vision. “Sorry, David, I—Jesus, _that’s_ gay sex?!”

“Well, I mean, gay sex is pretty much whatever you make of it, and I’d argue that the mouth is fairly gender-neutral. But within _your_ realm of experience, or from what I know of it: yes, for all intents and purposes, that is gay sex.” David crawled up the bed to lay on his side next to Patrick, who was still boneless and shellshocked.

“Sorry, I—wow, I mean—I was pretty sure I’d like it, but I didn’t expect… Jesus, wow.”

David was propped up on one elbow, smiling down at him. “Mmkay, so you’re being entirely too cute right now. I _might_ actually start crying if you don’t cut it out.”

Patrick turned his head to look at David, having finally regained the ability to bring all of his beautiful, perfect features into focus. Suddenly his eyes were locked on David’s mouth like a target.

“I’m gay, David. Kiss me, I’m gay.” He brought himself up onto one elbow and reached for David’s face, hungry for his lips.

“‘Kay, before you do that, just remember where my mouth has been—“

“I know, it’s okay. Kiss me.”

David obliged. He tried to be chaste but let out a surprised whimper as Patrick plunged his tongue in. Patrick was overwhelmed by his senses: the taste of salt, the smell of sweat, the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears, and best of all the feeling of David all around him, his weight, his warmth, his skin, his hair, his mouth. Overwhelmed as he was, he still wanted more, _needed_ more, needed everything. David let out a moan as Patrick released him from the kiss and immediately moved his mouth down to David’s throat, raking his teeth over his stubble and sucking hungrily at his pulse point. David rolled onto his back and Patrick followed, continuing to work his neck, nibbling his way down to his collarbone. He ran a hand over David’s chest, curling his fingers in the hair there, eventually thumbing over a nipple and eliciting a low moan.

“_Patrick_,” David exhaled, and the sound of his name, the reminder that _he_ was the one causing David to make such beautiful sounds, _he_ was the one turning David on, the one David wanted, brought Patrick’s half-firm cock back to full hardness. He pushed his leg between David’s thighs and gasped when he felt David’s erection straining through the damp cloth of his briefs. He brought his hand down to David’s hip.

“Wanna touch you,” he murmured into his shoulder. “Can I?”

“Yes, touch me. I want you to.”

Patrick drew his leg back a little and plunged his hand into David’s briefs. Finally, _finally,_ his hand was on David’s cock, velvety and solid, hot and slick with pre-come, and every previous sensation, however good it felt, utterly paled in comparison to the absolute revelation beneath his fingertips.

“_Fuck!_” they cried out in unison. David sat up halfway to quickly pull his briefs down but couldn’t quite maneuver himself around Patrick, who refused to release his hold on David’s erection. Instead he settled for tucking the waistband under his balls, exposing his cock to the air, though presently it was securely wrapped in Patrick’s fist. As he went to lie back he was pulled into a frantic kiss, Patrick’s tongue desperately shoving itself into his mouth. He held the back of Patrick’s head and wrestled back with his own tongue, inhaling sharply as Patrick gave it a hard suck. David was shallowly rolling his hips, trying to fuck into Patrick’s fist, but his grip remained firm and wouldn’t allow David’s cock any room to move.

“Honey, you have to—move your hand—”

“Sorry, fuck, I’m so—you’re so—_fuck,_ David.” Patrick was breathing hard; his eyes were squeezed shut, his brow furrowed, almost as if he were in pain. He attempted to pump his fist but bumped into the ridge under the head with his thumb, causing David to let out a hiss. “Sorry, it’s—don’t know how—”

“This isn’t the easiest angle, can I show you another way?”

“Please, wanna make you come. Show me how.”

David reached down and held Patrick’s wrist in place as he rolled away from him onto his side.

“If you lie down behind me, it’s almost like doing it to yourself.”

Patrick tucked into a spooning position behind David, who arched his back. Patrick practically shouted when he felt David grind himself against his cock.

“Is this—can I—this okay?”

“Not—just between my legs, yes, yes, you can.”

Patrick dipped his hips back to line himself up, then groaned as he tucked his cock between David’s thighs. David turned his neck sharply and Patrick leaned over to kiss him. When their lips parted, David tugged at Patrick’s wrist to get him to remove it from his erection; he lifted Patrick’s hand to his mouth and dragged his wet tongue up the length of his palm. Then he placed it back on his cock.

“Work me like you’d work yourself,” David repeated.

David was right; this was familiar, something Patrick knew how to do, though he was usually on his back or sitting up, not his side, but he’d tried it this way too. David moaned low in his chest as Patrick began to tug at his cock slowly, teasing the slit with his thumb, dragging the pre-come down onto the shaft for extra slickness. They rocked their hips in sync as Patrick pressed his cock between David’s warm thighs, his mouth gnawing absentmindedly at David’s shoulder blade at the same time.

“Faster, Patrick, wanna come. Please, I need it.”

Something else Patrick didn’t know he was into: the sound of David begging. He’d have to file that away to explore another day, though, because right now all he wanted was to make David come, to reward him, to hopefully make him feel as good as he’d made Patrick feel, if that was even possible. He increased his pace on David’s cock, the rhythm of their hips increasing along with it. As David fucked into Patrick’s fist, Patrick fucked into David’s thighs, and Patrick could think of nothing, literally _nothing_—nothing he’d ever dreamt of, and certainly nothing he’d ever done—that was hotter than this. He hoped David was close, because he was about to come again and he didn’t want to make David’s orgasm all about him.

They were both blubbering messes, joining together in a chorus of whimpering and moaning and grunting; Patrick couldn’t tell where David’s voice ended and his began. He did what he usually did for himself when he was close and interspersed his fast pumping with longer, slower strokes. It was clearly working for David, too, who now turned his face into the pillow and let out a long moan as his body began to stiffen. Patrick thought of all the times he’d jerked himself off in the exact same way thinking of David, and now he was doing it _with_ David, and he felt overwhelmed again. But then David was arching into him, tightening his thighs around Patrick’s cock, chanting a chorus of _yeses_ into the pillow, and suddenly Patrick felt him spill over his hand, the same way it felt when Patrick came for himself. He roughly thrust his hips forward one last time as he reached his own climax and came hard between David’s legs.

David collapsed forward onto his stomach. Patrick rolled too so that he lay half on top of him, his hand tucked underneath David’s body, still holding his softening cock. They were both exhausted and out of breath; they lay silently for a minute just breathing together as they came down from their respective orgasms. Finally David reached over to the nightstand to take a couple of tissues from the box there; he lifted Patrick’s hand and cleaned him up.

“So,” David said, “how was that?”

“Amazing,” Patrick said, his voice muffled, face pressed into David’s back. “Fucking amazing. _You_ are… fucking amazing.”

“Still gay?”

“Mmm.” Patrick wrapped his arm around David’s waist and snuggled in closer, lifting his face to kiss a line up his shoulder. “_Very_ gay. Even gayer than the last time I said it, and getting gayer by the second.”

“Well, congratulations. You’re a natural.”

“Thank you, David. Not for that definitely-totally-sincere compliment, just… thank you.”

“It _was_ sincere. And I didn’t do anything. I didn’t make you gay, that’s all you.”

“I know. But thank you for… for letting me be gay with you. And for being patient and understanding, and showing me what to do. Sorry if I wasn’t as good as the kind of guys you’re used to.”

“‘Kay, well, that makes me sound like some sort of world-weary Amsterdam streetwalker. But if we’re being honest? I know I told you not to worry about your, um, performance—and that’s still true, really, I did mean it when I said that I was just looking forward to being with you. That being said…”

Patrick’s breath caught in his throat.

“…that was, like, _really_ fucking hot. _You_ are really fucking hot.” Patrick exhaled. He didn’t respond other than to let out a happy little hum as he planted a kiss on David’s neck. “And to tell you the truth, I’m a little mad about it. How am I supposed to survive working with you, knowing how hot you are in bed? Especially when we have _no_ idea when we’ll get to be alone like this again. How dare you, honestly. The nerve.”

“Can’t help it. I’m a natural.”

“Mm, and who told you that?”

“Some really fucking hot guy I picked up at work.”

“Ooh, sounds sexy. You’ll have to introduce me.”


End file.
